The Maid & The Lord
by Shinju Hatsune
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi maid di rumah atas perintah mendiang ayahnya Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Masaomi. Namun, apa yang terjadi jika Akashi sang tuan muda di Akashi Manor dan Kuroko Tetsuya seorang pria dengan pakaian seperti maid ini saling menyukai? Lihat saja di TKP. This fic for #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02. This cover is not mine. Sekaligus this fic for Juro-chan's birthday.


**The Maid & The Lord**

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, AU, Lemon

Rate : M

Length : 7.885 Words

Warning : OOC, GaJe, Alur cepat (siapa tahu =_=), Typo, Untuk anak yang dibawah 17/18 tahun tidak boleh buka, Lemon atau gak ditambah jeruk nipis (#plakk)

Pairing : AkaKuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya)

Disclaimer : Characternya tetap milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya Cuma buat kesenangan baik pribadi maupun readers.

Summary : Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi maid di rumah atas perintah mendiang ayahnya Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Masaomi. Namun, apa yang terjadi jika Akashi sang tuan muda di Akashi Manor dan Kuroko Tetsuya seorang pria dengan pakaian seperti maid ini saling menyukai? Lihat saja di TKP. This fic for #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02

"aaaaaaaa" (Percakapan biasa)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Berkata dalam hati)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

" **aaaaaaaa"** (Bicara lewat telepon/SMS)

Bacotan : Yahoo, Shinju Hatsune kembali lagi XD. Baru kali ini aku membuat fic untuk AKAKUROXYGEN ini. Tapi, aku akan berjuang sebaik-baiknya. Untuk review dan comment nya, aku bergantung para readers (#Authorlagiserius). Oh ya, aku dapat ide ini dari doujinshi yang baru-baru ini kudownload. Apalagi kalau bukan AkaKuro DJ XD yang isinya Cuya-chan jadi pembantu di rumah Juro-chan. Wah berabe. Ya sudahlah, segini saja bacotanku. Dan ingat ini rate M. Bagi yang fujoshi maupun fudanshi silahkan baca. Tapi, kalau bukan selain yang kusebutkan, saya sarankan gak usah baca. Nambah covernya diambil dari doujin AkaKuro juga this cover it's not mine. Nanti saya kasih tahu djnya apa. Langsung saja ke TKP.

* * *

 **TK Seirin, Tokyo, Japan**

Suatu hari di pagi yang cerah, ada seorang pria yang memiliki hawa tipis namun wajahnya yang aduhai menggoda para laki-laki lain dan jadi belok gara-gara dia. Namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Umurnya 20 tahun, dan saat ini dia sedang kerja part time di sebuah TK yang bernama TK Seirin.

" Kuloko-cencei, Kuloko-cencei." Kata seorang gadis kecil yang berusia 5 tahun yang bernama Aida Riko lagi menarik celana Kuroko. Kuroko menyadarinya pun segera jongkok di depan Aida.

" Nandesuka, Riko? (" Ada apa, Riko?")" Kata Kuroko dengan angelic smile

" Begini, tadi ada plia becal pakai baju celba hitam begitu, telus dia panggil liko dan dia membelikan culat ini untuk cencei." Kata Aida memberikan surat beramplop putih itu kepada Kuroko. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Dia melihat stempel milik Akashi group. ( _" Ano kuro fuku hitotte. Machigai inai, sore ha Akashi-sama no bo-diga-do. Nande, kono tegami ha boku ni ageta ka?" ("Orang pakai baju hitam itu. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah bodyguard Akashi. Kenapa, surat ini diberikan padaku?"_ ) Kata Kuroko dalam hati penasaran. Namun, dia benar-benar terkejut atas isi suratnya. Dan Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk membaca di luar. Dan dia juga tidak lupa untuk berterima kasih pada Riko yang sudah memberikan surat yang mencurigakan itu ke Kuroko.

Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk membaca di sebuah kursi taman yang tidak jauh dari TK Seirin. Dan Kuroko pun membacanya dengan teliti. Apa isi suratnya? Nah, begini isi suratnya:

 _Kuroko Tetsuya-sama he_ _1_

 _Ohisashiburi desu, Kuroko-sama. Kimi ha watashi no koto oboete masuka? Watashi ha Tanaka desu, Akashi ken no shitsuji desu. Jitsuwa, Masaomi-sama ha shinde itta. (" Lama tidak bertemu, Kuroko-sama. Kau masih ingat aku? Aku Tadashi, Kepala pelayan dari keluarga Akashi. Sebenarnya, Masaomi-sama telah meninggal dunia.") Masaomi-sama minta bantuanmu untuk mengawasi Seijuurou-sama dan pastikan dia beneran tergila-gila padamu. Karena, anda telah dipilih untuk menjadi pengawas sekaligus calon suami Seijuurou-sama. Karena, hanya kau yang bisa membahagiakan Seijuurou-sama, bilang Masaomi-sama. Saya memang kurang mengerti apa yang Masaomi-sama katakan. Tapi, jika ini keputusannya, saya mohon terimalah jadi pembantu di rumah Akashi sebagai maid selama 1 bulan._

 _Itu saja yang saya sampaikan. Dan satu lagi, jika Seijuurou-sama benar-benar tergila-gila padamu, maka tetaplah di sisinya selamanya._

 _TTD Kepala pelayan keluarga Akashi_

 _Tanaka_

Kuroko kaget setengah mati karena ada 2 hal. Yang pertama Akashi Masaomi yang merupakan teman baik ayahnya meninggal dunia dan yang kedua dia harus mengawasi anaknya Akashi Masaomi yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko tidak menduganya. Entah hari ini baik atau sial untuknya maupun entah senang atau sedih, Kuroko hanya bisa speechless.

( _" Apa Masaomi-sama yakin aku bisa membahagiakan putra anda? Aku tahu Masaomi-sama menjodohkannya denganku. Tapi, putra anda tidak bertemu denganku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku?"_ ) Gumam Kuroko nelangsa sambil menghela napas. ( _" Situasi ini benar-benar membingungkan."_ ) Gumam Kuroko lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Oh ya, hampir lupa. Jadi ceritanya begini, Akashi dan Kuroko sudah dijodohkan sejak mereka berdua berumur 8 tahun. Tapi, karena Akashi lagi belajar di luar negeri yaitu di German, jadi Akashi tidak bisa menemui Kuroko secara langsung. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya bisa melihat Akashi lewat foto saja. Apa itu berarti mereka belum bertemu? Jawabannya adalah Ya. 100% mereka berdua belum bertemu satu sama lain. Lagian, mereka sudah di jodohkan sejak 12 tahun yang lalu dan Akashi tidak mengetahui kalau dia di jodohkan dengan pria. Sedangkan Kuroko tahu dia dijodohkan tapi dia melihat rupa orang yang dijodohkan lewat foto tapi tidak bertatapan secara langsung. Pusing dah =_=.

Dan Kuroko pun harus menerima tawarannya. Mau tak mau sih, tapi dia tidak mau mengecawakan calon mertuanya. Dan dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Akashi besok setelah selesai mengajar sekalian minta cuti 1 bulan untuk pergi ke kyoto.

* * *

 **Akashi Manor, Kyoto, Japan**

Di samping itu, pria yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu sedang berduka di dalam kamarnya. Karena, dia kehilangan ayahnya yang dia benci tapi belum sempat minta maaf. Dan sebelum kematiannya, ayahnya bercerita pada Akashi kalau dia dijodohkan dengan pria. Tentu saja dia terkejut tapi dia menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna. Dan dijamin kau bakal mau dia jadi milkmu bilang ayahnya. Akhirnya dia meninggal.

Rupanya ada yang mengetuk pintunya. " Dare? (" Siapa itu?")" Kata Akashi dengan suara dinginnya seperti biasanya. " Tanaka desu." Kata Tadashi sang kepala pelayan itu dan dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam kamar Akashi.

" Ada apa kau kemari?" Kata Akashi masih dengan suara dinginnya itu

" Begini, ada yang mau melamar pekerjaan sebagai pembantu. Dialah jodoh anda yang mau jadi pembantu di rumah ini selama sebulan." Kata Tanaka dengan suaranya yang tenang itu.

" Oh ya? Kau ada fotonya" Kata Akashi begitu penasaran

" Ada." Kata Tanaka sambil mengeluarkan foto dari kantong baju pelayan itu. Ternyata fotonya itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan difoto itu dia memakai kaos putih yang dilapisi dengan hoodie berlengan pendek tapi tidak terlalu pendek (kayak baju kaos) berwarna putih bergaris biru di bagian tudung juga memakai celana hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna putih dengan tali hitam dan dia sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil minum vanilla milkshake. Akashi melihatnya begitu terpana sekaligus ini kejutan baginya. Bagi Akashi, dia merasa dia bertemu dengan malaikat berwajah baby face. Rambut berwarna baby blue begitu pula dengan warna matanya yang begitu memikat dan dia begitu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Pantas saja banyak cowok yang belok karena kecantikan dari pria manis ini. Akashi langsung menyeringai. Sepertinya ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan baginya.

" Bagaimana, Seijuurou-sama?" Tanya Tanaka.

" Dia menarik juga. Jadi kapan dia datang?" Kata Akashi yang baru kali ini senang apa yang dia lihat.

" Barusan, Kuroko-sama menghubungi saya. Dia bilang dia akan datang ke Kyoto besok siang setelah dia mengajar dan dia akan minta ijin pada pemilik TK ini agar dia cuti dalam satu bulan. Itupun kalau dibolehkan." Kata Tanaka panjang lebar.

" Oh, Naruhodo. Koitsu ha Kuroko Tetsuya ka? Koitsu no shigoto ha? (" Oh, aku ngerti. Dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya? Apa pekerjaannya?")" Kata Akashi mulai penasaran dengan Kuroko.

" Saat ini dia sedang bekerja part time sebagai guru di TK Seirin. Dan dia sedang menyelesaikan skripsinya yang saat ini tinggal 90% untuk menyelesaikannya juga kebetulan 1 bulan lagi dia akan lulus di Universitas Teiko. Juga dia masuk ke jurusan sastra." Kata Tanaka panjang lebar. Sebagai bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan, Tanaka dulunya seorang pencari informasi sekaligus spesialis dalam meretas sekaligus hacker. Makanya, Ayahnya Akashi mempekerjakannya sebagai kepala pelayan sekaligus pencari informasi juga kadang-kadang dia bertugas meretas sekaligus meng-hacker komputer dari perusahaan lain.

" Oh, Sasuga moto jouhou to hakka- toshite, omae ha zenzen kitai uragirinaide. (" Oh, sebagai mantan informan sekaligus peretas, kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku.")" Kata Akashi bangga.

" Aku merasa terhormat jika anda yang mengatakannya." Kata Tanaka sambil memegang dada kiri dengan tangan kanan dan menunduk hormat di hadapan Akashi. Dan rasa duka lara Akashi hilang digantikan oleh kehadiran sang malaikat baby blue datang menghampirinya besok.

" Kau boleh keluar sekarang, Tanaka." Perintah Akashi

" Hai. Saya permisi dulu." Kata Tanaka sambil membungkuk dan menutup pintu kamar Akashi sekaligus meninggalkannya sendirian.

( _" Kuroko Tetsuya, omae ha kinitta da yo. Hayaku kuru dazo. Ore ha mattemasen dakara. (" Kuroko Tetsuya, aku mulai tertarik padamu. Cepatlah datang. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lama.")"_ )Gumam Akashi beserta seringainya dari wajah tampannya itu.

* * *

Keesokkan Harinya…

Kuroko mengajar anak-anak di TK Seirin seperti biasa dan pada saat istirahat Kuroko pergi ke kantor TK Seirin untuk menemui sang kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik dari sekolah ini, yaitu Kiyoshi Teppei. Dia adalah kepala sekolah terkalem dan selalu tersenyum kepada anak-anak apalagi dengan guru-guru di TK ini. Makanya dia di hormati.

Kuroko pun mengetuk ke ruangan Kepsek dan dipersilahkan masuk oleh Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi menyambutnya dengan senyum ramahnya. Dan itulah kenapa Kuroko mengagumi sosok Kiyoshi. Tapi, bukan berarti Kuroko menyukai Kiyoshi. Dia hanya mengaguminya saja. Kayak idola gitu. Dan ingat ini bukan pair KiyoKuro. Udah Back To The Story.

" Ohayou gozaimasu, Kiyoshi-sensei. (" Selamat pagi, pak Kiyoshi.")" Kata Kuroko dengan formal.

" Ohayou, Kuroko-kun. Mezurashi desune, Kuroko-kun, kimi ha kono boku no heyatte koko ni kita. Nanika otetsu date deshou ka? (" Pagi, Kuroko-kun. Tumben sekali kau datang ke ruanganku, Kuroko-kun. Ada yang bisa kubantu?")" Kata Kiyoshi masih tersenyum (lagi).

" O jama shite sumimasen. Shikashi, boku ha Kiyoshi-sensei no kyoka suru koto ga dekimasu ka?2 (" Maaf mengganggu anda. Tapi, bolehkah saya meminta izin dari Kiyoshi-sensei?")" Kata Kuroko masih dalam topeng kuuderenya tapi di dalamnya dia cemas.

" Un. Ii darou. Kimi ha watashi no kyoka wo nanika motomemasu ka? (" Ya. Tentu saja. Kau mau minta izin apa dariku?")" Kata Kiyoshi masih dengan senyumnya lagi. Dan Kuroko tetap datar seperti biasa tapi ada pancaran kebahagiaan di matanya. Kuroko pun segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Ano, bisakah kau memberiku cuti selama satu bulan?" Kata Kuroko menunduk kepalanya bertanda memohon dihadapan Kiyoshi.

" Ara-ara, buat apa kau cuti selama satu bulan?" Kata Kiyoshi penasaran tapi masih tersenyum (lagi).

" Eeto, aku mau pergi ke Kyoto. Karena, ada kerabatku yang lagi jatuh sakit. Jadi, aku disuruh kedua orang tuaku untuk menemaninya. Bisakah anda mengizinkan saya? Onegai shimasu3." Kata Kuroko membungkukkan badannya. Tapi, Kuroko merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi kepala sekolah dan dia janji tidak bakal mengulanginya lagi.

" Um. Boleh, aku ijinkan." Kata Kiyoshi masih tersenyum dan Kuroko kaget sekaligus gembira meskipun dia memakai topeng kuudere seperti biasa.

" Hontou desuka? (" Benarkah?")" Kata Kuroko mengangkat punggungnya sekaligus kaget dan itu membuat Kiyoshi harus mengulangi kalimatnya.

" Um." Kata Kiyoshi menganggukkan kepalanya. Kuroko ingin sekali melompat tapi karena dia itu kuudere + jaim yah dia harus menahannya.

" Arigatou gozaimasu, Kiyoshi-sensei4." Kata Kuroko membungkuk lagi dan menganggkat punggungnya lagi.

" Jadi, kapan berangkat?" (Kiyoshi)

" Setelah selesai mengajar." (Kuroko)

" Oh. Sampaikan kerabatmu semoga cepat sembuh." (Kiyoshi)

" Akan kusampaikan. Saya permisi dulu." (Kuroko)

" Kapan-kapan datang lagi." (Kiyoshi)

" Ya." (Kuroko)

Kuroko pun membungkuk kepalanya lagi dan menutup pintu dengan pelan meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah.

* * *

Skip time…

Setelah Kuroko selesai mengajar dia langsung pulang ke apartemennya dan mengambil koper berwarna biru muda miliknya. Kedua orang tua Kuroko yang bernama Yuuya dan Tetsuna turut mengantar Kuroko ke stasiun kereta api Tokyo.

Kuroko pun berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya lalu masuk ke dalam kereta api menuju Kyoto. Kuroko pun mendapat kursi kosong dan langsung mendudukinya. Dan Kuroko pun duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca novel yang dibawanya yang berjudul Tanjung Ose5. Kuroko membelinya kemarin karena dia tertarik. Dia pun membacanya sampai ada pemeriksa tiket datang, Kuroko pun mengeluarkannya dan di berikan kepada pemeriksa tiket lalu di gunting dan di kembalikan lagi pada Kuroko. Kuroko pun melanjutkan sesi bacaannya hingga satu jam kemudian terdengar suara bel di dalam kereta api.

" Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Perhatian-perhatian Kereta Api dari Stasiun Kereta Api di Tokyo telah sampai di Kyoto. Harap periksa kembali barang anda agar tidak ketinggalan. Ding Dong! Ding Dong!"

Kuroko pun memeriksa barang-barangnya dan semuanya beres tidak ada yang ketinggalan lalu dia keluar dari kereta api. Dan Kuroko melihat ada kepala pelayan di depannya dan dia mengenalinya. Dia adalah Tanaka. Kuroko pun berlari kecil di depannya.

" Tanaka-san." Tegur Kuroko. Tadashi pun membolak-balik seakan dia tidak melihat eksistensi dari Kuroko. " Tanaka-san. Saya ada di depan anda." Kata Kuroko dan membuat jantung Tanaka seakan mau lepas.

" Ku… Kuroko-sama." Kata Tadashi kaget tapi kagetnya secara elit. Kuroko tidak heran kenapa sikap Akashi-ken no Shitsuji6 bisa seperti itu. Di karenakan hawa Kuroko sangat tipis. Hantu saja mana mungkin bisa lihat Kuroko (#dihantamignitepasskaiolehKuroko).

" Ohisashiburi desu, Tanaka-san.7" Kata Kuroko membungkuk badannya dan Tanaka membalas membungkuk badannya juga. Setelah itu mereka menegakkan badan mereka dan berjalan menuju mobil B*W hitam.

" Anda yang menjemput saya?" Kata Kuroko datar

" Yep. Dan Seijuurou-sama sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu anda." Kata Tanaka tersenyum kecil lalu Tadashi mengangkat koper Kuroko dan dimasukkannya ke dalam bagasi. Setelah itu mereka berdua masuk ke mobil dan Tanaka pun langsung tancap gas.

* * *

10 menit kemudian…

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil B*W hitam itu dan Kuroko tidak bisa mengekspresikan kalau dia terkejut karena melihat rumah Akashi Manor yang berstyle ala barat itu tidak pernah berubah selama 12 tahun terakhir Kuroko ke rumah keluarga Akashi bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. ( _" 12-nen mae, zenzen kawaranai. Deggai no ie da ne. Marude oshiro mitai. (" Tidak pernah berubah selama 12 tahun yang lalu. Rumahnya besar sekali. Terlihat seperti istana.")"_ ) Kata Kuroko dalam hati masih dalam ekspresi terkejut dan dia langsung menggeleng dan memakai topeng kuuderenya lagi.

Kuroko pun mengikuti Tanaka dari belakang dan memasuki di rumah Akashi. Kuroko menatap interior rumah itu dan dia masih terkejut saat dia masih kecil dulu. Dan setelah berjalan mengikuti Tanaka, sampailah di sebuah ruang kerja yang bertuliskan "Akashi Seijuurou". Tadashi pun mulai mengetuk pintu itu.

" Seijuurou-sama." Ucap Tanaka

" Siapa di luar?" Kata suara pria ruangan itu. Kuroko yakin di dalam hati itu pasti Akashi Seijuurou, putra dari Akashi Masaomi.

" Ini hamba, Tanaka. Dan saya membawa Kuroko-sama." Kata Tadashi

" Silahkan masuk." Kata suara itu dan Tanaka juga Kuroko masuk ke dalam. Dan Kuroko melihat pria itu duduk di depan jendela dan dia pun memutar kursi besar itu. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang memiliki mata hetero di mana warna mata kanannya crimson sedangkan di mata kirinya berwarna gold. Juga dia memiliki bentuk rambut yang sama seperti Kuroko cuma ini berwarna merah. Dan dia memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan kini dia sedang tersenyum manis di hadapan Kuroko. Wajah Kuroko mulai memanas karena dia melihat Akashi tersenyum seperti itu di depannya. Juga dia terpesona dengan warna mata Akashi. Baru kali ini ada yang memiliki mata hetero pikir Kuroko.

" Ehem." Kata Tanaka berpura-pura batuk dan itu pun membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko juga Akashi. " O Shoukai shimasu, kono otoko no namae ha Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Kyou kara ha kare ha Seijuurou-sama no meido ni shigoto ni narimasu. (" Perkenalkan, pria ini bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Mulai hari ini dia akan bekerja sebagai pembantu Seijuurou-sama.")" Kata Tadashi memperkenalkan Kuroko di hadapan Akashi.

" Yoroshiku onegaishimasu8, Seijuurou-sama." Kata Kuroko membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Akashi lalu menegakkan kembali badannya setelah memberi salam kepada tuan barunya.

" Kochira koso yoroshiku, Tetsuya. (Salam kenal denganmu juga, Tetsuya.")" Kata Akashi tersenyum di depan Kuroko. Dan Kuroko nyaris memerah mukanya.

" Saya permisi dulu, saya harus menunjukkan kamar Kuroko dulu." Kata Tanaka membungkuk dan Kuroko pun ikutan membungkuk.

" Tak apa. Tapi, habis ini tolong bawa Tetsuya kepadaku di taman dan tinggalkan kami berdua." Kata Akashi yang hampir memberikan tatapan membunuhnya ke Tanaka. Dan Tanaka akan segera melaksanakan perintah tuannya setelah dia menunjukkan kamar baru untuk Kuroko.

Kamar Kuroko terletak di pojok bagian kanan dan itu hampir berdekatan dengan kamar Akashi. Kamar Kuroko yang memiliki tembok berwarna putih juga tempat tidur sederhana yang cukup satu orang saja dan disebelahnya ada lemari yang panjangnya sampai sebetis kuroko dan diatasnya ada lampu malam berwarna baby blue juga jam alarm berwarna silver siap di tempat untuk membangunkan Kuroko. Juga sudah tersedia meja belajar bahkan laptop berwarna baby blue beserta charger laptop berwarna hitam ada di meja belajarnya dan masih diam di tempat.

Kelihatannya sederhana tapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Kuroko. Dan dia ngerasa ini mirip kamarnya dulu (di rumahnya Kuroko maksudnya). Tanaka merasa senang bahwa Kuroko sangat menyukai kamar sederhana yang sudah di setting oleh mendiang Masaomi, ayahnya Akashi.

" Anda suka kamarnya, Kuroko-sama?" (Tanaka)

" Ya. Makasih banyak, Tanaka-san." (Kuroko)

" Sebenarnya, kamar ini sudah di setting oleh Masaomi-sama sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan setelah di setting, saya di perintahkan oleh Masaomi-sama untuk membersihkan kamar Kuroko-sama. Bahkan semenjak dia tidak ada, saya tetap membersihkannya dan dibantu oleh pembantu lain." Kata Tanaka menjelaskan panjang x lebar. Kuroko sedikit terkejut. Karena, Masaomi begitu perhatian terhadap Kuroko.

" Aku akan berterima kasih padanya di surga nanti. Ya, bahkan kalau aku sudah meninggal sekalipun." Kata Kuroko.

" Kuroko-sama, sudah saatnya saya antarkan anda ke Seijuurou-sama." Kata Tanaka sekedar mengingatkan Kuroko. Kuroko ingat dan dia pun segera mendatangi Tanaka. Dan dia pun mengikuti Tanaka hingga sampai ke taman. Dan Tanaka berbalik.

" Tanaka-san, doko iku no? (" Tanaka-san, mau kemana?")" Kata Kuroko masih berekspresi datar.

" Ke dapur mengambil minuman. Anda mau minum apa?" Kata Tanaka menawarkan minum apa ke Kuroko.

" Susu vanilla saja Tanaka-san." Kata Kuroko datar.

" Kashiko arimashita9. Biarkan saya menyiapkan minumannya. Anda pergilah temui Seijuurou-sama. Dia tidak suka menunggu." Kata Tanaka sambil memegang dada kiri dengan tangan kanan dan menegakkan badannya sekaligus membungkuk badannya untuk permisi dan dibalas oleh Kuroko.

Kuroko melihat Akashi sedang duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari besi yang di cat jadi putih beserta dilapisi bantal berwarna putih itu plus meja bundar berwarna putih dan dia menaruh dagunya di atas jemarinya sambil memandang mawar beraneka warna. Merah, ungu, pink, hitam bahkan putih ada. Tanpa di sadari Akashi, Kuroko sudah duduk di depan Akashi.

" Kono bara tachi kirei desu ne? (" Mawar-mawar ini begitu indah, kan?")" Kata Kuroko melihat kebun mawar dan Akashi kaget melihat Kuroko ada di depannya.

" Sejak kapan kau disini?" Kata Akashi berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya karena Kuroko.

" Baru saja." Kata Kuroko datar sedatar aspal jalanan.

" Tanaka ada dimana? Kenapa dia tidak bersamamu?" Kata Akashi langsung to the point.

" Dia lagi siapin minuman. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa Seijuurou-sama menemui saya?" Jawab Kuroko dan bertanya balik ke Akashi. Dan Akashi langsung tersenyum (padahal dia ketawa keras dalam hati #dilemparguntingdannancepdikepala). Back To The Story.

" Ingin mengetahui tentang calon suamiku. Apa salahnya?" Kata Akashi tersenyum lagi ke Kuroko. Dan tanpa sadar ada pembantu membawa nampan yang di atasnya ada 2 cangkir yang satu isinya teh darjeeling dan satunya lagi susu vanilla. Pembantu itu memberikannya kepada Akashi dan Kuroko.

" Silahkan dinikmati." Kata pembantu itu.

" Arigatou10. Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Kata Akashi sambil meminum tehnya.

" Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu." Kata pembantu itu bermaksud mau pergi tapi dicegat oleh Kuroko.

" Terima kasih sudah membawakan minuman ini." Kata Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

" Ya. Sama-sama." Kata pembantu itu dan baru kali ini ada yang menghargai pekerjaannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya ke Akashi dan Kuroko dan akhirnya dia pergi sambil memeluk nampan itu. Dan Kuroko merasakan aura yang menusuk dan itu berasal dari Akashi.

" Doushita no, Seijuurou-sama? (" Kenapa, Seijuurou-sama?")" Kata Kuroko bertanya dengan wajah innocent sukses membuat Akashi sedikit tsundere (Midorima : " Hatchiim. Apa aku lagi flu?" Author : " Cuma bersin sedikit, Mido-chan. Ya udah Back To The Story.").

" Betsuni. Soriyori, oretachi ha futari kiri da. Sono "sama"tte yobuna. Ore no namae wo yondekure. (" Tidak ada. Di samping itu, kita ini Cuma berdua. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan "sama". Panggil saja namaku.")" Kata Akashi sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan Kuroko.

" Ya. Sei-kun." Kata Kuroko memberikan angelic smilenya ke Akashi. ( _" Sial. Tetsuya, memang di luar ekspetasiku. Selalu membuat kejutan. Dan dia terlalu manis untukku."_ ) Kata Akashi di dalam hati. Dan Akashi melihat Kuroko minum susu vanilla dan hasilnya ada kumis susu di bagian bibir. Dan Akashi sedikit tertawa.

" Doushita no? (" Ada apa?")" Kata Kuroko kembali ke ekspresi datar. Dan tiba-tiba Akashi berdiri dan mulai mendatangi Kuroko. Kuroko wajahnya agak merah.

" Ada susu di bibirmu." Kata Akashi dan dia bersihkan menggunakan jempol kanannya. Kuroko tiba-tiba merasa lega.

" Jadi, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi selesai membersihkan susu di bibirnya.

" Ya?" Kata Kuroko memiringkan ke kiri dan itu hampir membuat adik kecilnya berdiri tegak (#plakk).

" Mulai besok, kau kerja sebagai pembantu pribadiku. Dan kau harus pakai ini besok." Kata Akashi menyodorkan sesuatu yaitu baju pembantu + bando nekomimi11. Kuroko agak facepalm. Karena, ini mencoreng harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki.

" Sei-kun. Apa tidak ada baju lain?" Kata Kuroko masih facepalm

" Memang adanya ini. Dan aku pun cukup menyukainya kalau aku membayangkan dirimu memakai baju ini. Laki-laki sepertimu pantas pakai baju ini." Kata Akashi tersenyum ke Kuroko dengan ekspresi watados. Kuroko harus menurutinya dan memakainya besok.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya…

Kuroko bangun sekitar jam 05:45. Dan dia langsung mandi juga memakai baju pembantu dan bando nekomimi. Kuroko pun langsung ke kamar Akashi. Dan dia melihat Akashi masih tertidur.

" Seijuurou-sama, okiro. Mou asa desu. (" Tuan Seijuurou, bangun. Sudah pagi.")" Kata Kuroko mengguncang badan Akashi dengan pelan. Dan Akashi pun langsung terbangun karena guncangan lembut dari pembantu pribadinya sekaligus calon suaminya. Kuroko agak kaget. Kenapa? Karena, Akashi bangun dengan setengah telanjang dan dia melihat dada bidang Akashi juga tubuh Akashi lebih proposional.

" Kenapa Tetsuya?" Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepat menyeringai

" Tidak ada. Sebaiknya anda bersiap. Nanti Seijuurou-sama terlambat." Kata Kuroko mengingatkan Akashi.

" Ya ya. Apapun dikatakan Tetsuya, aku turuti." Kata Akashi mengelus pipi Kuroko dan entah kenapa Kuroko sangat menyukai sentuhan itu.

" Saya tunggu di luar." Kata Kuroko mau keluar dari kamar Akashi

" Tidak, tunggulah dikamarku. Ini perintah." Kata Akashi menatap tajam ke Kuroko. Dan Kuroko pasrah saja dengan perintah tuannya itu.

Dan setelah 15 menit, Kuroko melihat betapa sexynya Akashi Seijuurou. Dan Kuroko merekam tubuh Akashi diam-diam di otaknya dan itu hampir membuat adik kecil Kuroko berdiri. Karena Kuroko memakai baju maid jadi adik kecilnya tidak kelihatan berdiri.

Akashi pun mulai memakai celana dalam, baju kaos hitam, lalu kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam, pendeng hitam, dasi hitam, jas hitam bahkan kaos kaki hitam juga sepatu hitam dan mengikat tali sepatu itu dengan kencang dan dia tidak melupakan soal rambutnya. Rambutnya yang di beri gel rambut dan di sisir di belakang hingga kelihatan keningnya Akashi dan selesai sudah persiapan Akashi, dan dia pun siap pergi ke kantor. Tapi saat Akashi keluar tangan kanannya dipegang oleh Kuroko.

" Doukashita no, Tetsuya? (" Ada apa, Tetsuya?")" Kata Akashi terkejut tiba-tiba tangan kanannya di pegang oleh Kuroko. Dan dia berbalik dan mulai menatap Kuroko.

" Kerah bajumu sedikit miring dan dasimu juga begitu. Makanya kutarik tanganmu agar kubetulkan kerah bajumu juga dasimu. Direktur pemilik perusahaan Akashi Corp itu harus rapi. Kau tahu itu, kan?" Oceh Kuroko sambil memperbaiki kerah baju juga dasi hitam milik Akashi. Bagi Akashi, yang memperbaiki baju juga dasi itu tugas seorang istri. Dan Kurokolah orang yang pertama memperbaiki baju dan dasinya itu.

" Yosh, sudah rapi. Dan maaf kalau ocehan saya sedikit kasar." Kata Kuroko menundukkan badannya dan meminta maaf ke Akashi. Akashi hanya terkejut betapa sopannya calon suaminya itu dan tersenyum. Dia mulai mengelus rambut Kuroko dengan lembut.

" Aku memaafkanmu. Lagian kau menasehatiku karena ada alasannya, kan? Juga kau ada benarnya." Kata Akashi masih mengelus rambut Kuroko dengan lembut. " Tegakkan badanmu." Perintah Akashi dengan lembut.

Dan Kuroko mulai menegakkan badannya sesuai dengan perintah Akashi. Dan Kuroko mengambil tas kerja Akashi dan memberikannya ke Akashi.

" Arigatou, Tetsuya. (" Terima kasih, Tetsuya.")" Kata Akashi mengelus rambut Kuroko dan Kuroko sangat suka sentuhan Akashi yang diberikan padanya. " Dan ini hadiahnya. Karena, kau berhasil menuruti perintahku." Kata Akashi dan disibakkan poni rambut Kuroko dan mencium kening Kuroko dengan lembut. Wajah Kuroko merah bagaikan tomat karena Akashi menciumnya di kening. Bagaimana di bibir nanti? Aish, itu nanti aja, Cuya-chan, nanti kau dapat juga dibibir wkwkwkwk (#authordihantamignitepasskailagiolehKuroko). Ya udah Back To The Story.

" Nanti selebihnya akan kuberikan padamu, Tetsuya. Temani aku sampai di pintu depan, ya?" Kata Akashi sekaligus memerintah Kuroko lagi. Kuroko mulai pasang topeng kuudere dan mengikuti Akashi dari belakang dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, para pembantu lain malah merekam ada juga yang foto AkaKuro lagi berduaan. Ternyata, itu pembantu yang mengantarkan minuman ke Akashi dan Kuroko juga pembantu yang bertugas di bagian laundry. Mereka fujoshi toh ternyata. Abaikan dan Back To The Story.

Akhirnya sampai di pintu depan dan Kuroko hanya bisa mengantarkan Akashi sampai ke pintu itu.

" Ittekimasu, Tetsuya. (" Aku berangkat, Tetsuya.")" Kata Akashi tersenyum ke arah Kuroko dan Kuroko pun langsung menyembunyikan rona merahnya dengan cara membungkukkan kepalanya.

" It… Itterashai, Seijuurou-sama. (" Ha… Hati-hati di jalan, Seijuurou-sama.")" Kata Kuroko sambil membungkukkan kepalanya. Dan Akashi pun masuk ke mobil B*W hitam dan ada Tanaka di dalamnya. Dan setelah mobilnya jalan menjauh Kuroko mulai menegakkan kepalanya dan menggoyangkan kepalanya dari menyamping ke kiri hingga menyamping ke kanan. Dan Kuroko masih ingat akan perlakuan Akashi kepadanya dari membersihkan mulutnya karena habis minum susu vanilla hingga elusan kepala yang di berikan Akashi, bentuk tubuh Akashi juga ciuman yang diberikan Akashi ke kening Kuroko. Wajah Kuroko pun meledak bukan karena bom atau apa. Wajah Kuroko meledak karena dia malu setelah ingat perlakuan Akashi kepadanya. ( _" Yabai, kono mama ja, boku ha hazukashii wo shinde dekiru dakara. (" Gawat, kalau begini jadinya, aku bisa mati dalam wajah memalukan ini.")"_ ) Kata Kuroko dalam hati sambil menutupi wajahnya karena memerah.

Dan di samping itu Akashi pun tersenyum di depan jendela pintu mobil karena teringat akan paras Kuroko juga kelakuan khas Kuroko yang menurutnya moe12 itu. ( _" Yabai, kono mama ja, ore ha Tetsuya ni koi no ochiru ni nattenda. Ma ii ka, datte Tetsuyatte kawaii. ("Gawat, kalau begini jadinya, aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Tetsuya. Biarin dah, lagian Tetsuya sangat imut.")"_ ) Kata Akashi dalam hati yang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena tingkah Kuroko yang moe itu. Dan Tanaka turut senang, karena baru 2 hari Kuroko sudah bisa membuat Akashi tergila-gila terhadap Kuroko.

Dan Sampailah di Akashi Corp. Akashi pun turun dari mobil dan langsung disambut oleh para karyawan Akashi Corp. Sesampainya di ruang direktur lebih tepatnya ruangan Akashi, dia pun langsung mengerjakan dokumen dan menghadiri rapat. Karena, tugasnya tidak sebanyak kemarin, dia pun langsung ganti baju. Dia buka jas dan kemeja tinggal baju kaos hitamnya dan dia pun mengambil simpanan celana yang ada di lemari kerjanya dan dia pilih celana gombrang berwarna merah semerah rambutnya juga jaket berwarna merah dan dipakainya. Juga dia pun mengambil sepatu kets berwarna merah bertali hitam dan entah sepatu itu dapat darimana. Dan Akashi pun menyibakkan rambutnya hingga poninya turun menutupi keningnya. Dan dia pun langsung mengambil ranselnya dan kantong tas yang isinya baju formal juga sepatunya. Dan dia pun menaiki mobil B*W hitam yang dikendarai Tanaka. Dan langsung tancap gas. Mau tahu dia pergi ke mana? Dia pergi ke Universitas Rakuzan.

Setelah sampai di Universitas Rakuzan, dia disambut oleh cewek-cewek di Universitas Rakuzan. Dan Akashi seperti biasa, dia menghiraukan fans-fansnya. Dan langsung melanjutkan pembelajaran di fakultas manajemen bisnis dan melanjutkan skripsi yang tinggal 3% lagi selesai.

Dan dia di sambut oleh Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya, Mayuzumi dan Ogiwara. Dia pun menyambut mereka dengan baik seperti biasa. Dan mereka pun bermain basket seperti biasa yang dilakukan oleh Akashi sebelum dia jadi pewaris sah di keluarga Akashi.

* * *

 **Akashi Manor, Kyoto, Japan**

Kuroko pun membantu para pembantu lain seperti memasak, mencuci bahkan membereskan seluruh rumah dan juga tempat tidur Akashi. Dan setelah semua pekerjaan selesai, Kuroko pun menyelesaikan skripsi yang tinggal 10% dan Kuroko harus selesaikan semuanya atau dia tidak lulus. Dan tiba-tiba dia dapat video call di skype. Kuroko pun memencet tombol itu tiba-tiba muncul GoM, Momoi, dan Kagami.

" Doumo, ohisashiburi minnasan. (" Halo, semuanya lama tidak bertemu.")" Kata Kuroko dengan wajah datar padahal dia sangat senang ketemu temannya.

" Hisashiburi, Tetsu. (" Lama tak bertemu, Tetsu.") Kapan kita main basket lagi?" Kata pria berambut biru tua berkulit hitam dan memiliki warna mata yang sama bernama Aomine Daiki.

" Ohisashiburi, Kurokochi. (" Lama tidak bertemu, Kurokochi.") Aku kangen Kurokochi." Kata pria berambut kuning yang berparas tampan dan memiliki warna mata yang sama bernama Kise Ryouta. Saat ini dia lagi mewek, karena tidak bertemu dengan Kuroko.

" Hisashiburi, Kuroko (" Lama tak bertemu, Kuroko."). Bukan berarti aku menyapamu." Kata pria berambut hijau lumut yang memakai kacamata dan memiliki warna mata yang sama bernama Midorima Shintarou. Saat ini dia memegang lucky item yaitu boneka plastik Alisa Illinichina Amiela dari God Eater series.

" Hisashiburi, Kuro-chin. (" Lama tak bertemu, Kuro-chin.")" Kata pria berambut panjang sampai leher berambut ungu dan memiliki warna mata yang sama bernama Murasakibara Atsushi. Saat ini dia lagi makan maiubo rasa anggur. Dan dia memiliki ketinggian sama dengan Titan. Tahu anime Shingeki No Kyoujin atau disebut Attack On Titan? Ukuran Murasakibara sama kayak Titan.

" Hisashiburi, Tetsu-kun. (" Lama tak bertemu, Tetsu-kun.")" Kata wanita yang tersenyum itu berambut panjang sampai pinggang berwarna pink dan memiliki warna mata yang sama bernama Momoi Satsuki. Buah dadanya sangat besar. Sebesar buah persik. Dan dia naksir Kuroko.

" Yo, Kuroko, Hisashiburi. (" Yo, Kuroko, Lama tak berjumpa.")" Kata pria yang berambut merah dan memiliki alis double dan memiliki warna mata yang sama bernama Kagami Taiga. Dia teman terdekat Kuroko.

Dan mereka ngobrol sangat panjang hingga mereka sampai topic paling penting yaitu kenapa Kuroko pake baju maid yang berenda-renda dan juga dia pake bando nekomimi.

" Ah ini. Aku lagi menjalankan amanat dari calon mertuaku." Kata Kuroko datar

" Apa!? Calon mertua!?" Kata GoM, Momoi dan Kagami jawab serempak.

" Oi, oi, Tetsu. Kapan kau dijodohkan!?" Kata Aomine masih tidak percaya apa yang terjadi dan begitu juga dengan GoM maupun Momoi maupun Kagami memiliki pertanyaan sama seperti Aomine.

" Ceritanya panjang. Singkatnya, aku di jodohkan sejak aku 8 tahun dan juga aku tidak bertemu dengan putranya semenjak dia belajar di luar negeri. Jadi, aku hanya bisa lihat fotonya saja." Kata Kuroko bertambah datar lagi.

" Putra!? Kau dijodohkan dengan seorang pria!?" Kata GoM, Momoi dan Kagami jawab secara kompak.

" Ya." Jawab Kuroko singkat

" Kau dijodohkan di keluarga mana, Kurokochi?" Tanya Kise dan GoM, Momoi dan Kagami menatap Kise seolah-olah wajah mereka mengatakan "Pertanyaan yang bagus, Kise/Kise-chin/Ki-chan."

" Keluarga Akashi, Kise-kun." Jawab Kuroko datar lagi. Dan GoM, Momoi dan Kagami tidak percaya apa yang Kuroko katakan. Dan mereka tahu satu orang yang dari keluarga Akashi yaitu Akashi Seijurou.

" Terus itu kau pakaian maid seperti itu sampai kapan?" Tanya Kagami.

" Sampai 1 bulan telah berakhir atau sampai aku bisa membuat Sei-kun tergila-gila padaku. Kalau sudah selesai ngobrolnya, akan kumatikan skypenya. Soalnya aku lagi kerjakan skripsi." Kata Kuroko datar

" Ok. Tapi, kalau terjadi sesuatu, kau tahu siapa yang bisa kau hubungi." Kata Kagami mengakhiri obrolan di skype. Dan akhirnya berakhir sudah percakapannya dengan teman-teman satu universitas. Dan Kuroko mengerjakan tugas skripsi dengan tenang dan damai tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun. Dan setelah selesai membuat skripsi itu dikirim ke e-mail dan merajut syal untuk Akashi Seijuurou. Pada tidak tahu ya? Ini buat Akashi yang lagi ulang tahun. Rencananya dia kasih pada saat jam 12 tepat saat pergantian tanggal dan dia akan langsung berikan syal rajutannya ke Akashi. Itu saja. Um, Ya udah. Back To The Story.

* * *

" Tadaima… (" Aku pulang…")" Kata Akashi masuk ke dalam rumah

" Okaerinasai, Seijuurou-sama. (" Selamat datang kembali, Seijuurou-sama.")" Kata salah satu pembantu menyambut Akashi.

" Dimana Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi

" Dia sedang mengerjakan skripsinya. 10 menit lagi dia sudah selesai." Jawab salah satu pembantu itu. Dan tanpa banyak cingcong, Akashi langsung ke kamar Kuroko. Dan Kuroko yang sudah selesai merajut syal berwarna merah buat Akashi saat dia ulang tahun nanti, mendengar suara pintu. Kuroko menyembunyikan syal rajutannya ke laci meja belajarnya dan langsung saja dia membuka pintu itu. Dan ternyata itu Akashi. Kuroko ber-facepalm ria. Dia tidak tahu kalau Akashi dari tadi sudah pulang dan lupa menyambutnya.

" Maaf saya lupa menyambut anda. Okaerinasai, Seijuurou-sama. (" Selamat datang kembali, Seijuurou-sama.")" Kata Kuroko merasa bersalah dan masih membungkukkan badannya.

" Tadaima, Tetsuya. (" Aku pulang, Tetsuya.")" Kata Akashi mengelus lembut kepala Kuroko. " Angkat badanmu." Perintah Akashi dan langsung dituruti oleh Kuroko. Dan mereka pun duduk di tempat tidur Kuroko.

" Sei-kun. Kau bisa beri aku hukuman karena aku tidak menyambutmu." Kata Kuroko masih dengan rasa bersalahnya lagi.

" Kalau begitu, berikan aku ciuman selamat datang tepat di bibir baru aku memaafkanmu. Bagaimana?" Kata Akashi yang membuat Kuroko kaget bagaikan di sambar petir. Tapi, ingat perintah tuan adalah absolute dan itu harus dilakukan. Daripada Kuroko tidak melaksanakannya mendingan dia mencium Akashi.

Baby blue meet Heterochromatic. Kuroko pun memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Akashi untuk mencium Akashi dalam jarak :

10 cm…

5 cm…

2 cm…

1 cm…

Dan akhirnya Kuroko mencium Akashi dengan lembut dan Akashi pun membalasnya. Dan langsung dilepaskan.

" Apa segini cukup?" Kata Kuroko dengan wajah polosnya.

" Kalau aku mau lebih bagaimana?" Jawab Akashi

" Contohnya?" Tanya Kuroko

" Sex." Jawab Akashi

" Apa alasan Sei-kun sampai mau sex denganku?" Tanya Kuroko (lagi)

" Karena, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu setelah aku melihatmu. Dan aku hanya ingin kau. Dan aku sangat suka ekspresi yang kau buat. Meskipun kau berekspresi datar tapi pada akhirnya kau menunjukkan ekspresimu padaku. Aku sangat suka melihat wajahmu tersenyum, aku sangat suka melihat wajahmu begitu merona, juga wajahmu saat shock aku menyukainya. Dan juga entah kenapa aku ingin kau berada di sisiku selamanya dan jangan tinggalkan aku." Kata Akashi memeluk Kuroko. Dan Kuroko terkejut lagi saat Akashi memeluknya. Tapi, Kuroko pada akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Akashi. Setelah itu, Kuroko melepaskan pelukan Akashi dan menuju ke pintu. Dia menutupnya dan menguncinya. Akashi sedikit terkejut melihat tindakan Kuroko. Dan Kuroko mulai memeluk Akashi.

" Kalau itu alasanmu maka kau harus dengarkan alasanku dulu. Sejak awal, aku penasaran seperti apa kamu itu. Dan yang kutahu saat ini kau begitu misterius juga baik kepadaku. Dan kau mengelus rambut dan pipiku, entah kenapa aku begitu menyukainya. Juga kau itu pekerja keras hingga aku tahu kau seangkatan denganku dari salah satu pembantu yang memberitahuku, meskipun beda universitas juga jarak dari tempat kuliah kita memang jauh. Juga entah kenapa aku merasa deg-degan kalau sudah sedekat ini. Tapi, kalau kau mau aku jadi milikmu, maka lakukan dengan pelan." Kata Kuroko dan sukses membuat Akashi terkejut luar biasa.

Akashi pun membaringkan Kuroko dan langsung saja Akashi mulai mencium singkat bibir Kuroko jadi ciuman panas antara Akashi dan Kuroko. Lidah mereka berdua menari-nari untuk mencari siapa yang lebih dominan dan Kuroko kelelahan dan Akashi yang meneruskan ciumannya. Lalu dilepaskan kedua bibir itu. Kuroko sedikit kelelahan dan wajahnya memerah. Akashi yang kelihatan kaget dengan ekspresi erotis yang dikeluarkan oleh Kuroko membuatnya ketagihan dan menggigit daun telinga Kuroko dengan lembut.

" Akh… Sei-kun…" Desah Kuroko sambil menjambak rambut Akashi dan Akashi pun melepaskan bando nekomiminya milik Kuroko dan dilempar entah kemana dan dia menggigit daun telinga Kuroko yang satunya lagi. Dan membuat Kuroko mendesah nikmat.

Akashi langsung melepaskan baju maid Kuroko juga celana dalam Kuroko dan dilemparnya entah kemana dan melihat betapa polosnya dan bersihnya tubuh Kuroko. Akashi membuat kissmark di sekitar leher dan bahu membuat Kuroko merintih keenakkan dan mau lagi.

Dan Akashi melihat dada bidang dan mengelusnya dan membuat Kuroko mendesah keenakkan. Akashi menyubit nipple kanan Kuroko sedangkan di nipple kiri Kuroko dia menjilat dan menyusui seperti bayi.

" Ah… Hyaaaaaa… Sei-kunh…" Desah Kuroko sambil meremas seprai tempat tidurnya. Dan berhasil membuat kedua nipple Kuroko menegang.

" Bangun Tetsuya." Kata Akashi dan Kuroko langsung bangun tiba-tiba Akashi di belakang Kuroko dan di suruh bersandar di dada bidang Akashi. Akashi pun memilin nipple Kuroko dan mendesah lagi. Dan Kuroko melihat penisnya menegang.

" Ara, ada sesuatu yang keluar dari adik kecilmu." Kata Akashi tersenyum dan tangan kanannya mengocok penis Kuroko.

" Da… Dame… Sei-kun. (" Ja… Jangan… Sei-kun.") Nanti aku orgasme." Kata Kuroko dan telat sudah Kuroko sudah orgasme. Dan setelah Kuroko orgasme Kuroko hampir pingsan.

" Kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya?" Kata Akashi cemas melihat Kuroko pingsan dan Kuroko langsung sadar. Dan tanpa Akashi sadari, Kuroko sudah membuka celana gombrang berwarna merah, boxer juga celana dalam Akashi dan dilempar entah kemana. Kuroko melihat penis Akashi menegang dan mulai mengeluarkan sperma.

" Sei-kun, penismu besar." Kata Kuroko dan membuat Akashi malu setengah mati gara-gara kata Kuroko yang kelewatan vulgar. Kuroko mulai mencium dan memasukkan penis Akashi di dalam mulutnya dan mulai memaju mundurkan penis Akashi.

" Tetsuya… Tetsuya…" Desah Akashi dan mulai menjambak Kuroko. " Aku... datang…" Desah Akashi dan Kuroko menelan semua sperma Akashi. Dan Akashi mengambil sesuatu seperti lotion yang dia dapat di lemari Kuroko. Akashi pun menuangkan lotion tersebut dan menuangkannya di tangan kanannya.

" Tetsuya, bisa kau tengkurap?" Kata Akashi memberi perintah Kuroko bahwa dia disuruh tengkurap sama Akashi. Kuroko mengiyakan saja dan Akashi pun memasukkan jari pertamanya di sweetspot Kuroko dan Kuroko pun menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan saat Akashi memasukkan jari kedua dan jari ketiganya Kuroko mendesah keras dan skakmat! Ketemu sudah titik kenikmatan Kuroko. Dan Akashi pun mengeluarkan jarinya dan cairan dari sweetspot Kuroko menempel di sela-sela jarinya.

Kuroko pun berbalik menghadap ke Akashi. Dan Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan intens. Kuroko pun mulai menarik badan Akashi dan memeluknya juga dia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Akashi.

" Sei-kun. Aku siap, cepatlah aku menginginkanmu." Bisik Kuroko dan Akashi yang semula membelalakkan matanya kini ke normal dan mulai menatap Kuroko.

" Kau yakin dengan ini, Tetsuya?" Kata Akashi mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri karena dia tidak boleh menyerang Kuroko secara mendadak. Dan Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya. Akashi pun memasukkan penisnya ke dalam sweetspot Kuroko.

" Ukh… Ah…" Desah Kuroko sambil menahan sakit dari penis Akashi yang mulai masuk di dalam sweetspot Kuroko.

" Gomen, Tetsuya. Itai desuka? (" Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Sakit, ya?")" Kata Akashi dengan perasaan bersalah.

" Daijoubu desu. Nani wo matte iru desuka? Hayaku ugoke. (" Tak apa-apa. Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat gerak.")" Kata Kuroko yang memberikan perintah ke Akashi dan sepertinya Kuroko benar-benar menginginkan Akashi. Akashi pun tersenyum dan dia berkata " Yes, Tetsuya.".

Setelah Akashi memasukkan penisnya ke dalam sweetspot Kuroko, Akashi pun memegang kedua pinggang Kuroko dan memaju mundurkannya di dalam penis Akashi. Kuroko mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan saliva dari mulut Kuroko pun keluar. Kuroko pun pada awalnya meremas seprai tempat tidurnya beralih dia memeluk leher Akashi dan memejamkan mata saja dan mendesah. Gara-gara 3 faktor itulah membuat Akashi merasa bergairah dan melakukan yang lebih lagi. Akashi pun mulai mengangkat badan Kuroko. Posisinya kayak dipangku Cuma ini di depan bukan di belakang. Akashi pun memeluk sekaligus mengangkat dan mendorong masuk ke dalam penis Akashi. Kuroko pun mendesah keenakkan dan Akashi pun memberhentikan gerakannya. Kuroko yang heran pun nanya ke Akashi.

" Kenapa kau berhenti?" (Kuroko)

" Ini giliranmu untuk melakukannya?" (Akashi)

" Melakukan apa?" (Kuroko)

" Menggerakkan penisku di dalam. Yang kau lakukan hanyalah maju mundur seperti apa yang kulakukan padamu." (Akashi)

" Apa ini perintah?" (Kuroko)

" Tentu saja." (Akashi)

Kuroko pun memeluk memegang bahu Akashi dan mendorong sweetspot Kuroko lebih dalam. Maju, mundur, atas dan bawah dan Kuroko begitu menikmatinya begitu juga dengan Akashi yang saat ini berada di bawah Kuroko dan memegang penis Kuroko juga mengocoknya agak keras. Kuroko tidak peduli dan tetap menjalankan perintah Akashi.

" Tetsuya, apa ini pertama kalinya kau melakukan seks?" (Akashi)

" Tentu saja. Saat ini, Sei-kun mengambil keperjakaanku." (Kuroko)

" Memang. Karena, kau calon suamiku dan juga ukeku. Aku hanya ingin kau seutuhnya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau melakukannya dengan baik, Tetsuya." (Akashi)

" Arigatou. (" Terima kasih.") Baiklah, kurasa kau satu-satunya yang kupunya dan saat ini kau sudah masuk di kehidupanku. Apa kau tidak merasa tersindir sama sekali kalau kau mencintai seorang pria memakai baju maid sepertiku?" (Kuroko)

" Tak pernah sama sekali. Lagian kau sangat manis saat memakainya." (Akashi)

" (O/O)" (Kuroko)

" Oh. Omae ha sono aka no kaotte, hontouni kawaii ne. (" Oh. Muka merahmu itu, benar-benar manis.") (=^) (Akashi)

" Ka… Kawaiitte iuna. Boku ha kawaikunai.(" Jangat sebut manis. Aku tidak manis.") (Kuroko)

Akashi sebenarnya mau tertawa lihat reaksi calon istri ups maksudku suaminya yang kuudere tiba-tiba jadi tsundere. Tapi, Akashi berhasil menyembunyikan tawanya.

" Di mataku itu kau benar-benar imut, Tetsuya." (Akashi)

Wajah Kuroko yang sudah merah padam gara-gara Akashi sebagai respon bahwa dia benar-benar kalah debat dengan Akashi. Akashi pun memegang pinggang Kuroko dan menggoyangkannya dari atas hingga bawah.

" Sei-kunh…" (Kuroko)

" Siapa suruh kau berhenti?" (Akashi)

" Go… Gomen… Ukh… (" Ma… Maafkan aku… Ukh…")" (Kuroko)

" Kumaafkan kau. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti sampai klimaks. Kau setuju?" (Akashi)

" Ha… Hai… (" Y… Ya…")" (Kuroko)

Akashi pun mendorong Kuroko hingga terbaring di tempat tidur Kuroko dan Akashi mencabut penisnya dan mendorong badan Kuroko dari samping dan dia masukin penisnya lagi di sweetspot Kuroko.

" Se… Sei-kun… Masuk lebih dalam lagi… Um… Ahn…" (Kuroko)

Akashi pun menuruti Kuroko dan dia memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam lagi ke dalam sweetspot Kuroko. Akashi memegang paha kanan Kuroko dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kiri Akashi memegang penis Kuroko. Kuroko menghadap ke belakang dan melihat wajah Akashi dan menciumnya. Akashi turut untuk membalas ciuman Kuroko hingga ciuman panas lagi.

" Se… Sei-kun… ku… Kumohon… Hah… Lebih cepat… Ngah…" (Kuroko)

" As you wish, My Tetsuya." (Akashi)

Akashi mendorong penisnya dengan cepat dan Akashi menemukan titik kenikmatan Kuroko.

" Kau menyukai titik ini, Tetsuya?" (Akashi)

" Rasanya agak aneh." (Kuroko)

" Souka? Sore ha hontouni kimochi desu. Sonna kimochi baai omae ha kimochitte to iuno? (" Benarkah? Itu benar-benar nikmat lho. Jika ini nikmat kau akan mengatakan kau menikmatinya?")" (Akashi)

Akashi melepaskan penis Kuroko dan Akashi mengangkat paha kanan Kuroko dengan tangan kanannya dan mulai meremas dan mengocok keras penis Kuroko.

" Hai… Ah… Kimochi desu… Ah… Sei-kun…(" Ya… Ah… Sangat nikmat… Ah… Sei-kun…")" (Kuroko)

Akashi melepaskan penisnya dan berpindah di depan Kuroko dan Kuroko berbalik dan dia merasakan penis Akashi masuk. Kedua tangan Akashi mengangkat badan Kuroko dan Akashi menciumi leher Kuroko. Dan saling berdesahan sampai klimaks akhirnya datang.

" Sei-kun… Ada yang keluar… Ah…" (Kuroko)

" Aku juga." (Akashi)

" Ke… Keluarkan saja semua… Ukh… Ha… Ah… Ah… Ngah…" (BGS: Kuroko + suara desahannya)

Kuroko memeluk leher Akashi agak kencang dan kepalanya mendongak ke langit-langit kamarnya dan Akashi memeluk Kuroko sangat kencang saat akhirnya mereka berdua orgasme. Dan akhirnya Akashi melepaskan penisnya. Dan Akashi akhirnya kelelahan dan ambruk dan melihat Tetsuya terengah-engah membuatnya merasa tambah suka dengan Tetsuya.

" Kau keluarnya banyak juga ya, Sei-kun." Kata Kuroko berbalik menghadap Akashi sambil tersenyum.

" Kau juga, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi balik tersenyum dan memeluk Kuroko. Kuroko pun membalas pelukan Akashi.

" Ara. Sei-kun, ima ha nanji desuka? (" Oh. Sei-kun, jam berapa sekarang?")" Kata Kuroko yang sepertinya teringat sesuatu. Dan Akashi pun sekarang mengambil jam weker Kuroko dan menatapnya.

" Juuni jihan no yoru. (Jam setengah satu malam.)" Kata Akashi yang sepertinya dia heran dengan Kuroko.

 _(" Berarti sudah saatnya aku memberikan syal itu ke Sei-kun.")_ Kata Kuroko dalam hati dan dia bangun dan mengambil sesuatu di laci meja belajarnya.

" Sei-kun. Sekarang tanggal berapa?" Kata Kuroko masih merogoh dan dia dapat syal berwarna merah itu.

" Tanggal 20 desember. Ada apa Tetsuya?" Kata Akashi yang masih heran dengan tingkah laku Kuroko. Kuroko mengambil syal yang sudah dilipat dan Kuroko memberikan syal itu ke Akashi.

" Tanjoubi omedetou, Sei-kun. (" Selamat ulang tahun, Sei-kun.")" Kata Kuroko dengan angelic smilenya.

" Darimana kau tahu hari ini adalah ulang tahunku?" Kata Akashi terlihat surprise karena Kuroko tahu bahwa hari ini adalah Ulang tahun Akashi yang ke 21.

" Dari Tanaka-san yang memberitahuku. Oh ya. Akan kupasangkan syalnya di lehermu dulu." Kata Kuroko dan benar saja syalnya pas di lehernya. Dan Kuroko pun melepaskan syal Akashi dengan pelan.

" Gimana?" Kata Akashi masih tersenyum.

" Pas. Syalnya pas di lehermu, Sei-kun." Kata Kuroko masih memasang angelic smilenya dan Akashi menarik badan Kuroko dan duduk di pangkuan Akashi.

" Nani wo suru no, Sei-kun? (" Apa yang kau lakukan, Sei-kun?")" Kata Kuroko dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

" Aku menyukai syal yang kau buat, Tetsuya. Arigatou. (" Terima kasih.")" Kata Akashi sambil mencium kening dan bibir Kuroko secara singkat.

" Kochira koso. (" Terima kasih kembali.")" Kata Kuroko dengan angelic smilenya.

" Aku akan pakai syalmu terus Tetsuya." (Akashi)

" Aku benar-benar menghargainya." (Kuroko)

" Tetsuya." (Akashi)

" Hm?" (Kuroko)

" Setelah kontrak 1 bulan antara kau dan aku habis apa yang kau lakukan?" (Akashi)

" Balik ke kerja part time-ku, menyelesaikan kuliah dan lulus. Kalau kau?" (Kuroko)

" Sama saja sepertimu. Cuma alangkah baiknya kalau kita bisa tinggal sama-sama lagi." (Akashi)

" Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku setelah lulus kuliah, gimana?" (Kuroko)

" (O_O). Aku tidak menyangka kalau Tetsuya berkata seperti itu atau jangan-jangan kau melamarku? (=^) )" (Akashi)

" Tentu saja. Apa tidak boleh?" (Kuroko)

" Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Tapi, kalau yang mengatakan itu Tetsuya, aku malah setuju untuk nikah denganmu." (Akashi)

" Eh? Benarkah?" (Kuroko)

" Ya." (Akashi)

" Kalau gitu kita sepakat. Setelah lulus kuliah, kita menikah." Kata Kuroko dengan angelic smile lagi.

" Yep. Dan nama keluargamu bukan Kuroko lagi tapi Akashi Tetsuya." Kata Akashi tersenyum lagi. " Dan kau tahu Tetsuya?" Tambah Akashi.

" Hm?" Kata Kuroko dengan innocent

" Aku bertambah sayang dengan Tetsuya. Kapan-kapan kita lakukan lagi, ya?" Kata Akashi tersenyum dan mencium kening Kuroko dengan sayang.

" Tentu saja. (-/-)" Kata Kuroko malu-malu. Dan mereka tertidur sambil pelukan. Dan tepat 1 bulan setelah Akashi dan Kuroko lulus mereka pun menikah. Aomine dan Kagami syok sebentar mendengar Tetsuya nikah dengan Seijuurou sekaligus memberi selamat ke Akashi dan Kuroko, Kise dan Momoi memberi ucapan selamat kepada Akashi dan Kuroko meski setengah tidak rela karena Tetsuya pria yang ditaksir oleh Kise dan Momoi jatuh ke pelukan Akashi, Murasakibara memberi ucapan selamat juga sambil makan keripik singkongnya, dan Midorima memberikan sebuah buket bunga yang merupakan lucky item Aquarius juga Sagitarius ke kedua mempelai itu.

Dan setelah Akashi dan Kuroko umm maksudku Seijuurou dan Tetsuya melempar buket bunga yang diberikan Midorima dari belakang sudah pasti ada yang menangkapnya. Yaitu Aomine dan Kise yang tangkap buket bunga itu. Tetsuya sudah berhenti jadi guru TK Seirin beralih jadi novelis dan Seijuurou yang masih meneruskan pekerjaan sekaligus warisan milik ayahnya, kini Tetsuya tinggal di Akashi Manor tempat suaminya berada dan mereka pun bahagia selamanya.

* * *

THE END (おわり)

Istilah-istilah sekaligus curcol terhadap istilah (?)

Tetsuya-sama he = Teruntuk Tuan Kuroko Tetsuya. Oh untuk info tambahan. 'Sama' itu artinya kayak nama panggilan tapi ini jauh lebih terhormat dan sopan. Biasanya kebanyakan orang kaya atau apa di jepang pasti panggilannya sama.

2." O jama shite sumimasen. Shikashi, boku ha Kiyoshi-sensei no kyoka suru koto ga dekimasu ka?" Itu sudah ada artinya. Dan aku minta maaf kalau aku terjemahkan ini ke google translate soalnya bahasa jepangku masih terbatas.

shimasu = Kumohon.

gozaimasu, Kiyoshi-sensei = Terima kasih banyak, Pak Kiyoshi.

Ose itu terinspirasi dari komik Salad Days yang penulis mangakanya itu Shinobu Inokuma-san. Tanjung Ose itu di sebut tanjung legeda karena setiap pria ketemu wanita di Tanjung Ose sebanyak 3x maka mereka akan jadi sepasang kekasih. Setidaknya itu yang kutahu (#buagh)

-ken no Shitsuji = Kepala pelayan dari keluarga Akashi

desu, Tanaka-san = Lama tidak bertemu, Tanaka-san

onegaishimasu = salam kenal

arimashita = Tentu, akan saya siapkan

= Terima kasih

nekomimi = bando yang bentuknya mirip telinga kucing

= pria atau wanita yang memiliki tampang imut

Hai hai Shinju Hatsune kembali lagi. Wow, ini adalah oneshot terpanjang yang aku tulis selama ini. Dan Happy AkaKuro Days juga Happy Birthday Juro-chan. Maaf aku telat banget sampain ucapan HBD dan fic ini adalah hadiah untuk Juro-chan. Mudah-mudahan suka ya XD. Oh, aku harap di AkaKuro Days ini semoga Juro-chan dan Cuya-chan bisa langgeng terus. Sampai di sini curcolku. Mudah-mudahan aku menang, Amin. Dan maaf kalo ada yang typo atau rada-rada gak nyambung ini fic (#hormat). Anyway, Don't you mind to review? See ya in the my next fanfic . Bye-bye

Sign of Love

Shinju Hatsune


End file.
